


Observations

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [4]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee sees what others can't<br/>prompt: inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observations

Lee had become an expert at watching the Admiral. From those observations, he quickly learned how to read his boss; that ability aided him in dealing with the Admiral's sometimes volatile moods and how best to direct the crew to get what the Admiral needed done efficiently and with the least amount of incident's. Most of the crew thought his ability was due to their longtime friendship, not his observations. They couldn't have been more wrong. 

The depth of their friendship came from the fact he had the ability to see what lay behind the mask of Admiral Harriman Nelson and look inside the facade to the man very few knew existed. He saw the hopes and dreams the others could only guess existed. He saw the vulnerability no one ever saw even when he was injured. And he knew something only one other person knew. He knew Harry's heart.


End file.
